


Kill Me Not

by MyosotisScorpioides



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Eren, Assassin Levi, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ereri, informant hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyosotisScorpioides/pseuds/MyosotisScorpioides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren kills Levi's target right in front of him. Levi's pissed. Eventually their bickering turn into a race. Who will kill another's target first?<br/>-------------<br/>Or an assassin au, that frankly turned out to be just a fluffy two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When I first met him, I was momentarily attracted to his smile. I just don't think that I understood, or let myself acknowledge it. Eren, to this day, hasn't said to me when was that I caught his eye, but I have a hunch that it happened also during our first meeting. If not I don't fucking know why he hung around for such a long time. Unfortunately when I met him, I was working, and _working_ , to me, means killing people. It's a shame that Eren was also working, and what's even a bigger shame, that _working_ to him means the same as it does to me. So all in all, our meeting was a huge _fuck you_ from the universe to the both of us.

That time we met as enemies – we were both sent after the same target. The target was an old bastard, worth a shit ton of money, so without a doubt, I took the job in a heartbeat. It took awhile, but I got closer to the old fart – close enough that he would meet me without the presence of his bodyguards. That day he was even stupid enough to believe me that the dark alleyway, which we went through, was only a shortcut. I was about to shoot him, when this other bastard suddenly appeared from nowhere and sliced his throat. _My target's throat_. Anyway, so as if that wasn't enough, that cocky brat – I couldn't actually see his face that time, so I presumed that the person was younger than me, and oh, what a lucky guess – waved his bloody knife right in front of my face, before flashing me his blinding smile, which caused him to show me, the lower half of his face, and only then disappeared.

He was wearing all black, except for his shoes – they were white. I can still clearly remember thinking how inconvenient must that be, because the shoes came into a contact with the dirty things, the most. After we got together Eren admitted knowing that there were other assassins sent after that guy and the first time he saw me, after starting tailing the old bastard, he thought that I'm probably one of them. He said, that actually that day he wasn't planning on offing the target, the brat wanted to wait few more days, but I was the one who ruined for him. It seems he was going about his usual routine when he saw the murder intent in my eyes, and just thought _fuck it_ , making use of the knife he always carried on himself.

Now after hearing my first impression of Eren, and knowing what our relationship ended up being in the long run, you might think that I turned all mushy, into a fangirl or something, straight away. Well if you're thinking that you're fucking wrong. I was enraged. He practically stole walking money from right under my nose. And I didn't even want to begin thinking about all the energy and time that I've wasted on that old bastard. I wanted to find that cocky brat and crush him – I even asked Hanji to get all of the information she could find about him, not that she found anything, as we had no leads on him – but I also appreciated his smile, I guess.

We met for a second time a week later. This time, I was the one to get his target, from right under his nose. I was really satisfied with myself, I even thought that I could be done with this obsession over him, but oh, how wrong I was. When I turned to look at his face – this time it was uncovered because, I guess, he wasn't expecting company – and he was smiling the same fucking smile, he had smiled when he killed my target. This only served to further my anger, and so the matter didn't get resolved at all.

After that the times our paths crossed increased, it was sort of like a race actually, to see who was better at killing, and who would get to the target first. Two months later our paths crossed, in a street full of people, when we were playing _civilians_. I don't know why, or how, but we ended up at a small cafe drinking hot beverages – he drank coffee, and I tea. We didn't even have a proper conversation, at least at first, it was more like a game of pretend, an interrogation trying to find out more about another without slipping yourself. We would ask each other a question, the kind you wouldn't answer with our kind of work, and hope for another to screw up and spill the beans, but neither did. After playing like that for few hours we gave up and it drifted into a, relatively normal, conversation.

That's when I found out that one of Eren's aliases is _Titan_. He also found out that I called myself _Rivaille_ while accepting jobs. We talked practically about nothing, yet about everything, until one of the staff workers came to say to us that they were closing and asked us to leave. At the time I didn't admit it, not even to myself, and certainly not to a person I knew as _Titan_ , but I really did have a good time.

Our encounters while working didn't lessen and we started meeting as civilians as well. After few weeks we stopped playing pretend all together, and started having genuinely great time. Another month later we finally knew each other's real names. I liked the ring that the name 'Eren' had to it and when I told mine the brat couldn't stop calling me by it the whole evening.

"For fuck's sake, Eren, stop." I remember saying, after finally losing my patience.

"But, Levi, I like your name." Was the green eyed brat's response. He was wearing a shit eating grin when he said these words.

We quickly became friends, even though the only thing we knew about each other was names and phone numbers. Now, it might sound as if our relationship wasn't the best, but in reality if we didn't trust each other, as we did, we wouldn't have even revealed our true names. At the time we were just being careful. When you work as an assassin for a living, you quickly learn to keep personal things to yourself.

There were a lot of times that we caught each other staring at another. The next few minutes would be incredibly awkward until Eren – yes, it was always Eren – would start laughing and break the tension. I think he understood that I felt something for him, only didn't know what that _something_ was. Compared to me, Eren was great at hiding his own feelings, I did not even once think that I might mean to him something more than just a friend. Though, now that I think about it, his feelings for me were showing quite clearly and I just regarded it as another quirk of his personality.

We continued as close friends until, after knowing each other for a year, I received Eren's phone call in the middle of a night. I was trailing my target, waiting for a perfect moment to off him, so without a doubt I ignored the first time the phone rang. As well as the second time. When Eren called me the third time I picked up. I was about to shout at him for being a fucking brat and interrupting me while I was working, but I wasn't able to. The only thing I was able to hear, was city traffic and I started getting a bad feeling about this whole situation. Soon the noise caused by city traffic was replaced by heavy pants and I felt my stomach turn.

"Levi, I know you're busy, sorry for calling you." More pants. "I just have something really important to tell you." I could hear Eren whimpering.

"The fuck is going on?!" I let out a harsh shout. I was lucky that the crowd of people around me was accumulating a lot of noise, so no one even noticed me raising my voice.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen!" The insolent brat shouted in return, or at least tried to shout as it sounded more like a rough whisper. "Look I... I love you. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier.. It's just that we were getting along so well, and I was afraid to ruin it. Ironically, now that my time is cut short, I can finally express my feelings." He said these words as quickly as he could, I presume, as what followed his confession was a cough and heavy panting.

"What- Eren, what the fuck are you talking about..?"

"I got careless and failed to kill my target in first try." Short silence followed his words. "I don't fucking know how that happened, but was supposed to finish the job tonight. Didn't really go as planned." Eren tried to laugh and the sound that came out of his throat sounded like a strained weep. "The bastard had hired more bodyguard, than I thought he would, and one of them shot me."

"Then why the fuck are you calling me?!" By this time I was panicking. "If they let you keep your cell phone, you should have called the fucking ambulance instead!"

"Levi, don't be stupid. I've got a hole in my stomach from a bullet." He stopped talking and started coughing, again. When the coughing fit was under control, Eren continued. "If I called paramedics they would be bound to call the police, and I doubt that cops would let it slide."

I decided to stop wasting the precious time, by bickering with the brat and asked where he was. When he said that he had no idea, I made Eren describe the place. His description wasn't really that much of a help, since he only said that he was _behind some kind of shop_ and that there were  _a lot of neon lights_. I tried to keep him talking until I found him, but it didn't last long. Eren passed out after about five minutes of laconically answering my questions. As it turned out, he was behind some kind of privately owned convenience store, few blocks away from where I've been.

When I found him he was in a very bad shape and had already lost a lot of blood. The red liquid seeping onto the grey concrete reminded me of Isabel's death, so to keep the images of Eren's and Isabel's bleeding wounds mixing into one, and clouding my vision I kept my eyes on the brat's face.

I didn't waste any time and called shitty glasses. She was the closest thing to a medic I could get Eren, as contacting a proper underground doctor would have taken too long. Hanji came rushing and was able to save him. As I had no idea where Eren lived, he stayed in my apartment for the next few weeks.

The green eyed brat regained consciousness after two days of being bedridden. He was very surprised that he was still alive, and even more by the fact that I was the one who found him. Actually, Eren later told me, that the first time he woke up, he thought he was dead, as my first words to him were "Me too. I love you too."

When Eren was well enough to stay awake for more than five minutes, we talked more than we ever did. I, with a cup of tea in my hands, spent the whole night by his side, listening to him talking. Eren talked about his mother's death, father's disappearance, about his sister, Mikasa, and how caring she was. He also talked about his friends. What I got that was that Eren's best friend is a guy called Armin, who was studying to become a biologist. There was also this person Jean, with whom Eren didn't really get on well with, but his boyfriend, Marco, was the nicest person you could ever meet. He talked about how there was something clearly going on between his two friends, named Connie and Sasha, and how they always denied having any kind of feelings for another, even if everyone saw it. I also found out, that all of his friends think he's an office worker, except for his sister, who knows his true occupation and despises it. We laughed our asses off at that, since Eren doesn't look like an office worker at all.

Next night, it was my turn to talk and the stories were more depressing. I talked about how I've never met my father, and honestly never wished to, about how my mother died and about my short stay at Kenny's place, including all details of how much of a bastard he was. One of the hardest things to talk about, was my memories of my childhood friends – Farlan and Isabel. I don't really remember, but I think that while recalling their deaths, my mask of calm cracked and I had tears in my eyes. But I also talked about positive things, like meeting Hanji and Erwin. I promised to introduce them to him, and the next morning I ended up having a chance to introduce shitty glasses, as she came to check up on how Eren was doing.

They both got on quite well and Hanji ended up talking about what she was truly passionate about. About human body that is. She only studied it for fun, though, for she was in the underground business as well, only not as an assassin, but as an informant. She was one of the best at her job too.

Those two weeks, that Eren and myself spent in my small apartment, flew by in a bat of an eye. I didn't want him to leave, as he still wasn't in the best shape, but he insisted, as his sister was bound to be worried beyond reason, being unable to contact him for such a long time. I agreed to this, but with a condition that he would call me at least once a day, when he got his new phone. He had to do this tedious task, as in the midst of panic I had forgot his old phone somewhere on the bloody concrete.

During his first call to me, we decided to become lovers, as our feeling were mutual. After this we made sure to meet more as civilians, rather than as assassins, as well as agreed to keep few simple rules. They were: 1) Have dinner date every Friday; 2) Always keep in touch while doing a job; 3) Text 'goodnight' to each other, before going to sleep; 4) Inform when taking on a job; 5) Don't take any long-term jobs, as they were the most dangerous.

Neither of us dared to break even one of them, but soon the first and third rules became useless, as we started spending the nights in each other's apartments, saying our goodnights in person, right before falling asleep in another's arms, as well as having dinner dates almost every day. After six months of keeping this routine, we finally decided to start living with each other and began looking for a suitable apartment.

Around this time I had my first meeting with Mikasa. She was a woman of stoic face and reminded nothing of the person Eren had talked about so many times, except for the fact that she kept doting on Eren. She glared at me the whole evening, as if I was some kind of monster, which was about to take her precious brother away, and I countered it with a glare of my own. Later that night, Eren explained to me that because she was few years older, she was overprotective since they were little.

That made me realize that I didn't know about him one, very important thing, which we somehow managed to skip in all our conversations. "By the way Eren.."

"Yeah, what is it?" Eren focused his stare of those green eyes on my face, waiting for my question.

"Mind telling me how old you are?"

"Huh? I'm turning nineteen this March." Eren replied and went back to whatever he was doing. That shocked me a little, as I wasn't expecting him to be this young. I also understood why my nickname for him – brat – fit so perfectly. Something on my face might have given out my surprise, or he might have already known me well enough, that when he turned back to me, Eren asked me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what is it, Levi?" He lifted one of his eyebrows, causing his forehead to have creases on it.

"I'm only thinking that you really are a brat." I said, smirking.

"Could you stop with that already?" Eren wrinkled his nose, as if disgusted by the nickname.

"Well, I'm saying the truth. Babysitting fucking brats like you, takes a lot out of old men like me." I shook my head.

"Stop exaggerating."

"But I'm not. I'm thirty-two, so you're just an annoying brat to me." I said flopping on the sofa behind me.

"This explains a lot. I thought you had a stick up your ass or something, but it turns out, that the old age is the cause for your attitude problem." Eren smirked coming over to sit next to me.

"Shitty brat."

"Old fart."

"Be careful, because this old fart still has enough strength to throw you out of the window, for disrespecting your elders." Eren laughed at my words and that was one of the many times that I understood how lucky I was to have him by my side.

* * *

 "Levi. Levi, come on~. Wake up~. Someone's voice suddenly interrupts my dream and I'm ready to decapitate the person, when I realize that it's Eren.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" I ask in a hushed whisper.

"I'm leaving. Remember I told you about the job I accepted?" I nod, slowly opening my eyes. "I'm going to tail my target. I'll be back by afternoon." I nod again and notice that Eren is smiling. I raise one of my eyebrows indicating a question, feeling too lazy to use my voice. "You must have been having a good dream. You were smiling in your sleep." He says.

"Yes. It was a dream I haven't had in a long time." This time I use my voice and it comes out strained.

"What was it about?" Eren asks me, while putting on his black t-shirt.

"About us..."


	2. Now

"I can't decide between a coffee flavoured cake and a fruit one." I could almost see Eren's pout as he says these words.

"Then why don't you order both?" I reply. At the moment I'm working, more precisely trying to find a good spot from where I could snipe my target tomorrow, during his meeting with my _employer_ , as well as talking with Eren over the phone. He is busy getting ready for our wedding reception. We're finally getting married and it's really hard to believe that everything is happening so fast.

I was the one to propose. I had everything planned out – it was supposed to happen on a seashore during the dawn, after spending the night on a romantic date – the event was supposed to be perfect and as romantic as it could get, but thanks to our hectic schedules it never happened. Actually my proposal might be the least romantic event of Eren's life, as after waiting for two months I finally lost my patience and popped the question during lunch. I'll never forget Eren's face when I asked him to marry me. It was something between confusion and happiness, even tears were pooling in his eyes. Then he suddenly dropped the fork he was holding, the tableware covered in maple syrup – yes, that day we were having pancakes for lunch – and stared at me without even noticing what he had done.

"Levi, could you pinch me?" Eren asked, trying to wipe off the confused look from his face.

"There's no need. It's just like I said. So you're gonna marry me or what?" I raised one of my eyebrows. As I was done eating I picked up my dishes and carried them to the kitchen. When I got back, the brat was still sitting there completely unmoving, with his mouth agape. "For fuck's sake pick up the damned fork and close your mouth!"  
Eren did as told and I held my breath for few moments until I saw, more than heard, him muttering a _yes_. My whole body froze up and I could swear that my heart stopped beating for few fleeting seconds.

After regaining composure Eren couldn't wait to pass the news to Mikasa and his close friends, hence I offered him to text them, but the brunet started fuming about how things like this are meant to be said in person and not through a text, so I had to accept going to see them. Now don't get me wrong, I greatly appreciate them caring for Eren as much as they did, but from time to time his friends could get really fucking annoying and Mikasa could get really bitchy. A great example of that was the fact that I've heard her call me Levi only one time, right before Eren introduced me as his boyfriend, and since then she called me ' _shorty_ ' and glared at me – this Mikasa did whenever she was sure that her brother wasn't looking.

So, as you already probably guessed, I was dreading the meeting and even convinced Eren to give me two weeks to prepare mentally. Not that it really helped me, as the moment we finished discussing the matter my brain seemed to delete it so I could spend my time enjoying, now my fiancee's, company without being preoccupied with other things. I only remembered about it when Eren mentioned the visit, a day before the dreaded event. I woke up that day in the worst mood I had been in a while, and I was basically waiting for this huge shit storm to erupt, but magically – aside from Mikasa asking me to _'talk privately'_   with her and then actually threatening to off me, if I hurt Eren – nothing happened. Everything went so smoothly, I thought the world might end the next day.

Thankfully no such thing happened and, as Eren later – when we were driving back home – told me, everything went over well because his friends accepted me. When I mentioned Mikasa, he laughed and replied to me saying _"She no longer glares at you as hard as she used to, that's the best you're gonna get. Though she didn't go crazy when I showed her the ring, so she trusts you at least a little. Or maybe she just trust my decisions, you never know."_ The last part he said with that shit eating grin of his and it lead to me punching him in the arm. He just started laughing and I let a chuckle escape my lips as well.

I couldn't call it announcing when talking about me breaking the news to Erwin and Hanji, as it went something along these lines:

_"You're both free on April 24th right?" I asked during a stakeout. Actually, it should have been only me and shitty eyebrows, but since shitty glasses didn't have anything better to do she decided to grace us with her presence. The three of us had been sitting in the stuffy car for few hours already, and as much as I appreciated not freezing to death, for it was winter, it was still too hot and too cramped for me. I was sweating all over and it was fucking disgusting, I couldn't wait to get home and have a long shower. Maybe I could even get a brunet somebody to join me._

_"Yeah, why got another job?" Hanji answered while looking through the car's window. I should mention that joining us didn't kill her boredom, and maybe even doubled it, as we both were already exhausted from having to do this for three days straight._

_"Nah, me and that brat are getting. You're both invited, by the way."_

_"Cool. I'm in- Wait! What!?"_

The shit storm that didn't happen during the meeting with Eren's friends hit the fan at that exact moment. Any way that it could have gone worse, was if Satan's giant cock would've erupted from the ground and fucked me up the ass. On the bright side, they were giving me shit for not saying anything to either of them earlier and not for going through with the deed.

"I'm being serious, Levi!" Eren's angry voice brings me back to the real world. I can't help but chuckle at this. Eren is so cute when he's angry.

"I'm also being very serious, brat." I answer looking around the rooftop I am on at the moment. As I find this location to be quite to my satisfaction, I turn to leave. I don't want to waste any more time, as it has already been more than a day since I last saw Eren – for he himself had left the city for an assassination yesterday afternoon – and I can't force myself to wait any longer. "On second thought hold it." I look down at the silver watch on my wrist, quite a tasteful gift from Eren, I might add. It shows 7:37 p.m. "You're at Sina right? Wait for me and I'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes."

I hear Eren mutter an _okay_ before hanging up the phone. I turn my head slightly, to get a last good glance at the sunset from this roof and head down the stairs to my Eren, who I know is also eager to see me.

* * *

Our wedding is going to be nothing fancy, only few of our closest friends are coming. I wanted to go all out, have a huge ball and you know all that, but Eren was against it, he said it was completely necessary. We even had quite a heated argument about it, but I ended up having to cave in when that brat used his puppy dog eyes power.

"Getting nervous, old man?" Eren asks me while fiddling with his necktie. He is wearing white dress pants, dress shirt of the same colour and a grey waistcoat. The necktie in his hands is also grey, but few shades lighter than the said waistcoat. My back is turned to my soon to be husband, but I can clearly see him in the reflection of the mirror which I am facing.

I can understand why thoughts like this might have crossed his mind, as I had been standing here unmoving for quite a while now. I can't help but smile at this, if only he knew that I was simply spaced out thinking about him. Though the one who is truly getting jittery is Eren. The poor brunet can't even tie his necktie properly.

"Are you shitting me? If you're getting cold feet don't try to pin it on me, brat." I retort, now smirking. I'm still only in the middle of buttoning my shirt, but today I will be wearing black dress pants and suit, black dress shirt and a necktie along with a waistcoat, both of the same colour as Eren's.

"Come on give me your tie." I turn around and Eren takes few steps in my direction, until he's in the area of my hand reach. He hands me his necktie and I tie it into a Prince Albert knot. I look around, scanning the room with my eyes searching for his jacket. When I don't see it anywhere I sigh. "Go find your fucking jacket and try to relax at least a little bit."

I begin to button my shirt again. It's not like I'm not anxious at all, the truth is I am, but I guess the feeling of happiness overwhelms the annoying feeling of nervousness. When I'm done with my shirt I pick up my necktie, which has been lying on the bed shared by me and Eren since few hours ago, and tie it into a Victoria knot.

Once I'm fully clothed I take a long, hard look at my reflection in the mirror, trying to make sure I look presentable. I might not be the one for fashion, but today I just can't help myself, it's my wedding after all. Before leaving I go to my bedside table and take two things: our wedding rings and the watch gifted to me by Eren. When I finally make it out of our bedroom I see the person with whom I share it, sitting on the couch and sweating bullets, but once he notices me, Eren smiles.

"This is a lot more nerve wrecking than killing." He says and picks up his white suit jacket from the couch, where the brunet had probably tossed it only moments before.

Eren's still a little jumpy when we leave the house, but I can't blame him. The brat is barely twenty and has already made such a big, life changing decision. After I proposed to him I thought that we'll stay engaged for a while, maybe a year, maybe two, until Eren's a bit older, but the brunet was so eager to get married as soon as possible, and I just couldn't say no to him, hence it turned out like this. Eren was also the one who took care of organizing everything: from deciding on the date, to getting our suits tailored. It was quite a huge load of work and I wanted to lessen the burden on his shoulders at least a little bit, but the damned brat didn't let me, and only said that it was a pleasure to busy himself with our wedding. At first we even considered holding a wedding ceremony at the church as well, but neither of us believes in god, so we threw that idea right out of the window.

I'm the one to drive us to the court hall, as if the one driving was Eren I think we might end up crashing into something. I notice that his hands are shaky and take one of them into my own hand, intertwining our fingers.

When we reach the court Eren completely changes – it's as if he wasn't even a slightly bit nervous back home, or on our way to here – now there's a huge smile plastered on his face. There's few people – Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa, Armin and Jean along with his boyfriend Marco – waiting for us near the entrance to the building. It's nearly all of the people who we invited to the wedding. The others – Petra, Mike, Annie, Berthold, Reiner, Connie, Sasha and Christa along with Ymir – will join us during reception, as they weren't able to make it.

Our wedding is nothing like the ones portrayed in the movies and I can't help myself, but feel sorry for people who have been deceived by Hollywood for so long. When you see characters marrying one another on TV, everyone seems to be so happy, even the person performing the ceremony looks as if they're sparkling from happiness. Now don't get me wrong, we are ecstatic, especially me and Eren, but the joy belongs only to us and those close to us. If talking about the woman who registers our marriage, she is everything but happy. It's not like I don't understand her, doing such matters is only a part of her job and by now it already has become a routine. I don't even want to fucking start thinking about the hellish work hours.

The whole official part goes over incredibly quickly: we exchange the rings, our vows, say 'I do's and only moments later we glide the pen, given to us by the woman registering the marriage, over the paper, leaving our signatures on the document. Witnesses signatures follow soon after and it's done. We're no longer just boyfriends, or fiancees even, but husbands.

The wedding reception is also nothing extravagant. We're holding it in our apartment and even if it's a little bit cramped, it's not so bad. Everyone's in little groups, chatting away as if there's no tomorrow, and me and Eren are just quietly sitting on the couch, being blissfully ignored by others. Though Mikasa wouldn't be Mikasa if she didn't send a glare my way from time to time. Even right now I can feel her eyes on me, but it's somehow not as irritating as it has previously been.

Maybe it's the light buzz from the champagne, or maybe it's because Eren is leaning into my side and laughing at some random joke said by Marco – who chose to talk to us after Jean went off somewhere – but today, I truly am the happiest I've ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff to rot your teeth.  
> I can't believe it I truly ended up updating this, just like I said, in less than a month! I think I might be improving xd  
> I'm sorry if the wedding part is a bit off, because I had to wing it, as I have never attended a wedding myself. Also, if you enjoyed that part you should be thankful for it to my wonderful beta azurashi as she was the one who made me add it.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Positive and negative comments are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever time I wrote from 1st person pov xd Actually the first time I wrote a normal short story, so please forgive if it's not that good xd  
> Also, I know, Eren confessing over the phone... Well it was either this or sms... xd  
> Anyway I have a second part kind of written, so I'll try not to take a month.  
> Positive and negative comments are always welcome.


End file.
